


Wish You Were Sober(A Bokuaka Fic)

by winteronyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, also because i love bokuaka, i started writing this cuz i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteronyx/pseuds/winteronyx
Summary: Akaashi hated parties. He never went to one, not in high school, and never planned to go to one in college until he met a certain boy.Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi's upperclassman, and ran into him, coincidentally, on his first day. And since Akaashi's first day, he always had a hard time saying no to Bokuto. When Bokuto tries to get Akaashi to go to a party, Akaashi had a hard time saying no.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 33





	Wish You Were Sober(A Bokuaka Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by Wish You Were Sober by Conan Gray. I hope you enjoy it!

To put it plainly, Akaashi had never been one for parties. He preferred to stay in and study. In high school, girls often had crushes on him, but he was never interested in dating. Akaashi's nose was always stuck in a book. He preferred to be immersed in fictional worlds rather than the real world.

When Akaashi was walking into his dorm building for the first time, he was still reading a book. He wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into a rather, muscular guy. Akaashi ended up falling down because of the impact.

"Hey hey hey! Are you okay? I'm sorry if you're hurt!" The guy said, kneeling down to help Akaashi back to his feet. Akaashi looked at the guy. He had white and black hair that looked a lot like an owl. His golden eyes matched his owl-like look, and as Akaashi had seen so far, his personality was like an owl's too.

"Bokuto, you have to be more careful when you're walking around. You too, uh-" Akaashi cut off the other guy, who had a rooster like hairstyle.

"Akaashi Keiji. First year," Akaashi said, bluntly. 

"My name's Bokuto Koutarou! I'm a second year! Nice to meet you, Akaashi!!" The hyperactive owl guy, Bokuto, said.

"My name's Kuroo Tetsurou, also a second year. Sorry if Bokuto's energy is too much for ya," The rooster haired guy, Kuroo apologized.

"It's fine, Kuroo-san. I apologize for running into you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said.

"It's fine, Akaashi! Also, no need for the formalities!!" Bokuto said, bursting with energy.

"But we just met. I do not wish to be rude, Bokuto-san."

"Sorry about him, Akaashi. He just needs to blow off some of his energy. We were actually going to play some volleyball with some friends," Kuroo said, a goofy smile on his face.

"Do you play volleyball, Akaashi? Or another sport? Or do you just not do a sport?" Bokuto asked, asking questions faster than Akaashi could answer them.

"I played volleyball in high sch-" Akaashi said before Bokuto cut him off.

"What position?" Bokuto sounded so excited, like a kid in a candy shop.

"I was a setter, Bokuto-san. What position did the two of you play?" 

"I was the captain and ace in my third year!! Kuroo was captain and middle blocker in his third year too!!" Kuroo elbowed Bokuto, as a 'shut up.'

"I can talk for myself, Bokuto," Kuroo hissed at Bokuto. "Anyways, our high schools had practice matches a lot, so we ended up growing super close."

"Akaashi!! Do you wanna come and play volleyball with us and our friends?" Bokuto asked, excitedly. "I'd love to hit your sets!!"

Akaashi really wanted to say no to the hyperactive boy, but couldn't get himself to. Bokuto seemed so excited, and for some reason, Akaashi didn't want to be the reason Bokuto would be all 'pouty.'

"Let me bring my stuff to my dorm room, and I'll come with you guys. And I will set for you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, trying to haul all his stuff into the elevator by himself.

"Let us help you out, Akaashi," Kuroo said, taking some of Akaashi's stuff, and Bokuto did the same.

"Yeah!! The faster we bring your stuff to your dorm, the faster we can play volleyball!" Bokuto cheered.

\--

"Hey 'Kaashi, come with me to a party!" Bokuto exclaimed, opening Akaashi's door into his bedroom. Akaashi sighed and put his book down. With Bokuto in the room, he knew he couldn't read in peace anymore.

"How did you get into my dorm, let alone my bedroom, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked first, avoiding the question.

"Kenma let me in! And 'Kaashi, don't avoid answering me!! Come to a party with me!" Kenma was Akaashi's roommate and apparently Kuroo's childhood best friend. He had played volleyball in high school too, so he knew Bokuto. 

"I don't like parties, Bokuto-san." Akaashi knew he couldn't beat around the bush, so he just gave the forward answer.

"I bet you haven't ever gone to a party! You're always reading books! Come on, Akaashi, loosen up!"

"Fine, I'm not staying too long, though, Bokuto-san."

"Okay!! I'll meet you there, Akaashi!! I'll text you the address!!" Bokuto yelled before he ran out of the room and before Akaashi could refuse.

\--

Akaashi came to the party with Kenma, who had slipped away to find a quiet place to play video games. Akaashi wandered around the house, looking for Bokuto.

"Hey hey hey, 'Kaashi, you're here!!" Bokuto exclaimed, smiling so widely. 

"Hello, Bokuto-san. I told you I would come," Akaashi said.

"I know, I just didn't actually think you'd-" He cut himself off and ran off to go talk to someone else. 

Akaashi did not like the party, not even a little bit. He only came to the party because of Bokuto, and Bokuto had only talked to him once. He glanced over at Bokuto and saw him drinking shots, and noticed that the golden-eyed guy began to stumble with each step. Akaashi wanted to tell him to stop drinking shots, but too many people were surrounding Bokuto. SInce Akaashi had been the one to drive Kenma, he shot Kenma a text.

**[To Kenma]** Do you mind if I leave? The party just isn't my type of crowd.

Akaashi was watching Bokuto from a distance to make sure he was okay while waiting for Kenma's reply. He didn't know why, but he waned Bokuto to follow him out when he went to leave. Akaashi had a feeling it wouldn't happen, though. Suddenly, Akaashi felt his phone vibrate and he checked the message.

**[From Kenma]** Yeah, sure. Kuroo can always drive me back to the dorms, he never gets drunk at these parties. Drive safe.

**[To Kenma]** I will. See you back at the dorms later.

Akaashi shut off his phone and quietly snuck outside to his car. He was about to get into his car when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Why are you leaving so soon, Keiji? Could I call you Keiji?" Bokuto asked, his words slurring together.

"Bokuto-san, you're drunk. Let's go back to the dorms," Akaashi said.

"Keiji, come on. Let's stay!!" Bokuto pouted, trying to get Akaashi to stay longer. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's hand and led the older one into the passenger's seat. Akaashi, then, quickly slid into the driver's seat.

"Buckle your seatbelt, Bokuto-san." Bokuto pouted but reluctantly as Akaashi said.

"Keiji, I want you to call me Koutarou." Akaashi looked at Bokuto as if he was crazy.

"We haven't even known each other for more than a year, Bokuto-san."

"Please Keiji. I want you to call me Koutarou, I feel so old when you call me Bokuto-san! You're only a year younger!"

"You never said that to the other second years who call you Bokuto-san."

"That's different, Keiji."

"Fine then, how is it different, _Koutarou_?" Bokuto gave a large smile after hearing Akaashi say his first name.

"Because I don't want to kiss any of the other second years." Akaashi's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Kiss me, right here, right now, Keiji!!" Bokuto pouted while Akaashi began to drive. Akaashi let out a small, bitter laugh.

"Real sweet, Koutarou, but I wish you were sober."

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and I'm sorry if there are any typos. I think I caught them all, but I might've missed a couple. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
